30 Days  A Journal
by Post13writer
Summary: A 30 day look at the personal journal of one Allison Cameron.  When does she notice and what does she think of Thirteen over 30 days.
1. Chapter 1

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal**

**A/N: This is my very first fan fic ever. I'm not a writer, just a huge Dr. Remy Hadley fan. I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are solely mine. House, MD and all it's wonderful characters belong to FOX (gotta luv 'em).  
><strong>

**Day 1**

Tuesday, July 12 - Princeton, NJ

What a bitch of a day today was, the ER was a madhouse. There was a huge pileup on the expressway, something like 12 cars and a damn Greyhound bus. It seemed like there was a never ending stream of accident victims. Thankfully, no causalities but plenty of broken bones, lacerations and even a severe head trauma. The bus driver lost consciousness for no apparent reason. Cuddy referred his case to Diagnostics. That meant I had to deal with House & Chase on top of everything going on in the ER. House, that ass, sent Chase to "collect the patient and spy on his ex to make sure she wasn't flirting with one of the damaged victims".

My interaction with Chase was normal: stilted and tense. Post-divorce conversation sucks. I thought we could remain amicable but he doesn't seem to want that. He hates me for asking for the divorce and not forgiving his "indiscretion" with Dibala. Indiscretions are affairs not medical homicide. Shit, I'm not going there again, it twists me in knots every time.

Funny, I just had a fleeting thought, guess that's why I write - to remember and capture the significant as well as the insignificant. Not that what happened is insignificant but it was unusual. I went to check in on our "bus driver" to see how he was doing and happened upon Cuddy and 13 in the patient's room. They were alone, I found out later that the patient was undergoing an MRI, and 13 was laughing supposedly at something Cuddy had said. I had never seen her laugh or even smile for that matter. I'd seen her smirk, after all, that's her trademark expression. It is infuriating at times as it seems so inappropriate and always makes me wonder what the hell is going on in that head of hers, but I digress.

When I walked into the room, she was laughing and said, "I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy, but that is just too outrageous even for House". Lisa was laughing with her. Then 13 noticed me and abruptly straightened up and nodded toward me so Cuddy would be aware of my presence. Whatever, happened was over. As 13 left the room, she looked at me with those magnificent eyes and smiled, saying "have a good evening Dr. Cameron".

That's it, my whole crappy day. I need to sleep now so it can all begin again tomorrow. Strange though, that smile while inconsequential and nothing but another person being polite felt like such a rare occurrence that I had to document it. Knock it off Allison, now you're just being dramatic. Sleep.

**Day 2**

Wednesday, July 13 - Princeton, NJ

3:15 AM, another day from hell. I hope this isn't turning out to be a recurring theme this month. There was a shooting in the grocery store parking lot about 30 minutes before the end of my shift. Some guy shot his estranged wife, then snagged his 4 year old out of her car seat and shot two more guys that were trying to stop him all before he ran over a 76 year old woman as he peeled out. What a mess. I take back what I said about Chase yesterday, brooding and bitchy is better than homicidal and reckless.

The carnage this madman left behind included his dead 32 year old wife, a 45 year old dockworker with a bullet in his left shoulder, a 52 year old bank manager with a bullet in his abdomen, a 76 year old woman with a shattered left hip & femur and, of course, a frightened 4 year old girl with a broken right arm who had to watch her mommy be gunned down by her daddy before he was handcuffed and dragged off in a police cruiser. So sad, what a scene that child had to witness. I'm traumatized just thinking about the pain that kid will grow up with.

We were short-handed in the ER, so Cuddy forced House to send the "Ducklings" to help out. Foreman disappeared as soon as he set foot on the floor, Chase volunteered to scrub in on the woman's hip replacement surgery, Taub was a good set of hands as he kept the other steady stream of "regular ER" patients at bay and 13 helped with the little girl, Becky. She was awesome with the child. She set the arm like a pro, the whole time keeping up a constant flow of kid appropriate conversation to calm Becky. I stuck my head into the exam room twice to see if she needed help, but both times she just smiled at me and said, "don't worry Dr. Cameron, Becky and I are fine". I even saw the little girl hug "Dr 13" when her grandmother came to pick her up. Amazing, 13 knelt down to Becky's level and gave her a big hug.

My normal set of adjectives describing 13 just increased from: enigma, mysterious, self-destructive to include compassionate, good with kids, has a nice laugh, sweet smile and magnificent eyes. Wow, so much more than I ever anticipated. Maybe she's not so bad after all.

Bedtime, I'm exhausted. I need to sleep fast tomorrow will be here before you know it!


	2. Chapter 2

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 2**

**A/N: Thanks for reading if you are and for the reviews I appreciate it. Hope this isn't too boring. I am trying my hand for the first time. It's fun, but kinda stressful.**

**Day 3**

Thursday, July 14 - Princeton, NJ

Today was an average day in the life of an ER doctor/administrator. As I write that I remember the day I asked Dr. Braken, our family doctor, what an emergency room doctor really does. We had been in the ER the previous day because Dad cut his hand on his table saw while making Mom a bookcase. I was curious because at 12, I was thinking I wanted to be either a ballerina or a doctor – I find that dichotomy amusing today. I was mesmerized by the hustle and bustle in the ER that day and how the chaos was made orderly by Dr. Higgins when he stepped in and helped Dad. I hope I inspire that type of confidence with my patients every day. So back to that opening comment, I'm not sure what an average day looks like in the ER, but based on my year's experience today was tolerable. A few coughs, banged heads, broken bones and a heart attack (he lived).

I had another interesting encounter with 13 today. I was coming out of the cafeteria with my morning coffee (I needed a gallon not a grande after yesterday's shift) reading a report from Dr. Cuddy when BAM, I hit something nearly immovable. I looked up horrified to find said immovable object was Dr. Taub with none other than a smirking 13 standing next to him. She quickly hid the smirk, asked if we were both alright then bent down to pick up my report. She never even raised a finger to help Taub shake off his lab coat that was splashed with hot coffee. When she handed the folder back she smiled sweetly and said, "there ya' go, Dr. Cameron, it didn't get any coffee on it". I found myself a speechless idiot at that point. I couldn't even form an adequate thank you response. As I look back at it now, I can't determine whether my lack of response was due to embarrassment at just having mowed down a colleague or my surprise at 13 being so nice. Either way, I felt like an ass and quickly moved off down the hall. As I rushed away I heard Taub say, "what's up with her, I'm the one wearing steamed milk?." To which 13 replied, "I think she was a little embarrassed about the run in, so shut up and come on."

I just re-read that passage and realized I wrote "smiled sweetly". It appears that Dr. Hadley's smile is becoming a focal point in my journal this week. At least, writing about her is better than bitching about House's antics, Chase's pissy moods or the blood & gore of the ER. Oh well, time to grab a glass of wine and chill before bed.

**Day 4**

Friday, July 15 - Princeton, NJ

So much for average! Today sucked in every sense of the word. House made an appearance in the ER to torment me about "Clark the Cable Guy". A very nice, very attractive tall, dark and handsome 30-something cable installer that fell off a roof. He was, indeed, quite the looker with wavy brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He told Clark's wife to watch out for me, I'm a home-wrecker with a very touchy-feely bedside manner and notorious for being the 'other woman' in relationships. As it turns out, I had the opportunity to experience firsthand that Clark has not only a wandering eye but wandering hands and there have been several 'other' women. Of which thanks to House, Clark's wife now believes I am one of. How does House do it? He has an uncanny ability to read people and then play on their fears in a way that is so destructive – God knows I've been a victim of that 'skill' on too many occasions.

After the good news, that I had been 'caught making out with the hot cable guy' reached Chase in Diagnostics, I had to deal with my jealous EX-husband. He wanted to know how I could flaunt my new relationship so openly in the hospital only 6 months after our divorce. He didn't even want to listen to the fact that Mr. Handsy was all over me! Good God, how this stuff gets out of hand. Thanks House, you ASS. While Clark's wife was raging at him over his pass at me, I was fending off unfounded accusations from Robert. Cuddy overheard the commotion from her office and appeared, with 13 in tow, demanding everyone calm down.

As I wrote that last paragraph, it just dawned on me that 13 must have been with Cuddy in her office and that while Cuddy was pulling Robert and me apart, she was handling Clark and his wife. I wonder what's up with Lisa and the mysterious 13. Although, I'm more than curious, I must admit thinking about her just made me smile, after all, she's also quite the looker: tall with wavy brown hair and blue-grey eyes and if you believe the hospital rumor mill, quite a way with women. I don't know what I believe but what I do know is that I can't forget her sweet smile. Allison, what the hell are you doing? Exhaustion and the general crappiness of this week must be getting to me – SLEEP.

**A/N#2: so there is part 2, through day 4. I have written through day 12. my question: should i continue or scrap - honest feedback welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 3**

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind comments. I will figure out how to use the 'reply' function soon! I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post the next part as tomorrow looks to be a 'big' day at work. Let me know what you think. **

**A/N: I find myself writing three sets of notes for each day 1) the actual story to publish 2) the scenario driving the journal and 3) 13's take on what's happening. It is a lot of fun! ENJOY**

**Day 5**

Saturday, July 16 - Princeton, NJ

10:30 PM. This week is finally OVER! After 70 hours of sheer hell in the form of my beloved job, I am ready for a day off. Today my ER was flooded with the victims of a roof collapse at an elementary school. Although it is summer vacation, there were 75 children in the building as part of a weekend summer day camp program. Luckily, only 35 were injured and we took 15 admits to our ER as a result. When Cuddy told me the kids were coming, I asked if I could get some help and specifically wanted 13. She proved herself more than capable to interact with children earlier in the week with Becky (the shooting victim's 4 year old daughter). Cuddy agreed and within minutes Dr. Hadley showed up asking what she could do to help.

As I look back at the day, I think I only survived because Dr. Hadley was there to help. She was efficient, organized, surprisingly pleasant and amazingly my savior as things spiraled out of control. Kids were crying and screaming in fear and pain, parents were yelling and demanding status updates, my nurses were frantically trying to keep order and I was on the front line battling them all. At one point, I don't even know how long the battle had been raging when it happened, but I heard a strong, controlled voice command everyone "to sit down and remain calm, Dr. Cameron will get to you as soon as possible. What's most important right now is that your children are taken care of properly." The waiting area quieted immensely, not completely, but it was far more tolerable on the decibel scale and order seemed to be restored to my ER. Dr. Hadley, my knight in a white lab coat :).

Once everyone was treated and released (there were no serious injuries, mostly cuts and bruises, a few broken bones and a gash requiring stitches here and there) I went looking for 13 to thank her. Kelly, one of my nurses, told me she saw Dr. Hadley receive a page and head toward the elevator about 10 minutes earlier. I found out that Diagnostics got a case from Mercy General, so all the ducklings were required upstairs.

Before I left for the night, I went by the Diagnostics room and waved my thanks to 13, who, I'm realizing as I write this I'm starting to refer to more as Dr. Hadley for some unknown reason (maybe she doesn't seem that remote to me anymore). She nodded at me and smiled then went back to work. Again, with that sweet smile. I found myself smiling back at no one really, like a giddy school girl. Damn, I can only hope House and/or Robert didn't catch the look on my face or I'll never hear the end of it and 13 will get bombarded by bullshit from both of them.

I am really looking forward to a quiet couple of days off - nothing planned, nothing expected and even more importantly nothing anticipated! Now for a glass of wine and SLEEP!

**Day 6**

Sunday, July 17 - Princeton, NJ

11:35 PM. So much for nothing expected or anticipated today! It all started out wonderfully, I got to sleep late, take a leisurely shower and make myself a hot breakfast of blueberry pancakes and eggs. It was awesome. Then the proverbial shit hit the fan. As I was putting the morning dishes in the dishwasher, Robert showed up. I knew when I heard a knock on the door I should have just ignored it and enjoyed my free time, but no Miss Conscientious had to do the right thing.

Where to start? Robert pisses me off beyond belief. To imagine I ever thought I could love someone so damn narrow minded (as Dad would say, "so narrow minded he could see through a keyhole with both eyes"). He started on me instantly about "Clark the Cable Guy" and said he knew I was seeing him secretly. I actually laughed at him and his naïveté. One minute he calls House an ass for starting the crap he does and the next he believes his BS completely. Needless to say, the conversation escalated from there and before I knew what was happening he was on me about being too flirtatious with everyone and he knew I was promiscuous. WTF? He said he didn't want me becoming the next Thirteen, "whoring" around and rubbing his face in it like she does Foreman's. Again WTF? I don't think anything like that is happening at all, maybe before Foreman but nothing in the current rumor mill indicates she's running around again. Okay, so that's when I noticed I was angrier with his comments about 13, than I was about his personal insults to me. I kicked his ass out!

I needed to decompress and work off some steam after Chase's visit, so I went for a run. Three miles didn't begin to settle me down, so I decided shopping was the required cure. As a doctor, I should know sometimes the proposed cure just makes it worse. In the mall, who did I see - none other than Dr. Hadley herself? UGH! She was with a rather attractive (read gorgeous) guy. They were headed into either the Guitar Alley or the Lover's Package. I don't know which one, but here's to hoping she plays the guitar. She didn't see me and I didn't linger for the sole purpose of avoiding her.

As I sit here now, typing this out, I recall how really great she looked without her sterile, white lab coat. Those skinny jeans and her shapely backside were a deadly combination. Wow, now I've gone from documenting her "sweet smile" to her "shapely backside". Oh Allison, you need a stiff drink and probably to get laid. Seriously, why is this woman always on my mind? I haven't thought about another woman this much since my Sophomore year in college when I was obsessed with Katie. There's a memory lane I don't want to go down tonight. Love is a fickle thing. Sleep!


	4. Chapter 4

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 4**

**A/N: Another couple of days! I'm really loving the feedback and trying to get something in for everyone. I'm having FUN - thanks! As usual the amazing show [H]OUSE MD., and all of it's characters belong to FOX, I just wish I knew them.**

**Day 7**

Monday, July 18 - Princeton, NJ

9:15 PM. So much for a couple of days off. I got called in today because Dr. Jeff Ritter, the hypochondriac, was ill. Good thing today was quiet, no major chaos. I spent most of the day in my office cleaning up the paperwork from last week. I realized about 2 PM, I was drinking way too much coffee and if I kept it up I would never sleep tonight. So, I switched to decaffeinated green tea (BTW, love the stuff). The oddest thing happened when I went to get some hot water in the cafeteria: I saw 13 coming out of Cuddy's office. I was intrigued. It appears I wasn't the only one. House hobbled up to me as soon as he noticed me watching Dr. Hadley's departure and said, "wondering what their sharing locked in Cuddy's office, huh? I'm hoping it's sweaty and sensual, but I'm even more interested in why you appear to care." And then he was gone. I hate that he can read me so easily.

Why do I care? I didn't get much time to contemplate that as Robert saw me and headed my way instantly. Ugh! He wanted to apologize for yesterday. I accepted and blew him off. After all, I was totally wondering (read: obsessing) about Cuddy and 13. I DON'T want it to be "sweaty and sensual". I flashed back to yesterday in the mall and her with that guy. I don't want to think of her with anyone that way right now. What is she doing with Cuddy? You need to find out, Allison.

Oh, got a call from Mom and Dad earlier this evening, we need to begin planning Brad's 40th birthday party. It's a surprise. I can't believe my big brother will be 40 in two short months. I'm excited about helping pull this together. He loves parties and always has. I remember his surprise 18th, I've never seen him so happy. Hope he reacts the same at 40.

I think it's time for a hot bath, a novel and a glass of red wine. If I'm lucky I will quit thinking about 13 and "sweaty and sensual". Good luck, right? Damn you, House.

**Day 8**

Tuesday, July 19 - Princeton, NJ

11:35 PM. A very busy day in the ER today. There was a chemical leak at a plant in Levittown, PA and we had the closest ER equipped to handle chemical burns. There were fourteen workers affected. That shouldn't have seemed like a big deal but needing to establish containment protocols on short notice can be difficult. Cuddy thought I needed help again. I wonder if she's doubting my competence all of a sudden? Whether I needed it or not, I got some help from Eric. It seems he was on her shit-list and got recruited to help in the ER. He was mostly in the way, what do neurologists know about contamination protocols anyway? My team did a great job making it happen and the fourteen workers were treated and either released or moved upstairs to rooms as soon as possible. Now the hard part starts: the damn government required paperwork. I must start on that tomorrow, Cuddy is already breathing down my neck. If I was House, I'd make some crude statement right now about enjoying that behavior, but thank goodness I'm not House.

I found myself extremely curious about Foreman and 13's relationship today while he was helping out. I asked him a few questions about her and their interactions. Hopefully, he wasn't too suspicious. I had to throttle back my interest when he asked why I cared so much about "Remy and I. I didn't even realize you knew her". He was typical Eric, all stoic and cryptic, but I did find out that she broke it off with him and that he really seemed to care for her. It appears, he doesn't think she's capable of having a "real relationship" because she's too guarded and secretive. I think, he's just too damn Foreman (translation: uptight, anal and stuffy) for anybody to ever get close too, especially someone with 13's level of compassion. I only say that because I witnessed her care for children. So I figure outside work and her mysterious persona, she could potentially be really sweet and kind. Who knows though, I could be totally off base.

But then again, I may be right. We walked out together this evening. Dr. Hadley and I arrived at the main doors at the same time and she fell in step with me. She said she saw me the other day at the mall, but didn't get to say "Hi" because I disappeared too quickly. So, it appears that Mr. Handsome is a friend she plays guitar with every now and again. He was helping her choose a new amp. Good, mystery solved: Guitar Alley not Lover's Package! I felt physical relief at that disclosure.

I actually never realized that the walk to the doctor's parking lot was so long. We also talked about the chemical leak. She asked me how I was feeling and whether I had taken the necessary precautions to ensure my own safety as well as that of the patients. I didn't take her question as a rebuke but rather as concern for my well being. I assured her that beyond being tired I was fine and just needed a hot bath and some sleep. She let slip that her favorite thing when she's tired or stressed is a bubble bath. I say slip, because the instant she said it, she diverted her eyes and I could see the slightest blush tint her cheeks. She was beautiful and so real to me in that moment, not at all the mystery I had taken her to be in the past. Needless to say, it was over all too quickly. We got to my car and she said good night, flashing me that sweet, shy smile and heading off. Sleep!


	5. Chapter 5

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 5**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I have been out of pocket for the last few days. Hope this next installment works. I tried to capture some of the Katie history. Added a nice little piece on interaction. Remy is so sweet! As usual, feedback is appreciated and [H]ouse doesn't belong to me but TPTB at FOX & NBC.**

**Day 9**

Wednesday, July 20 - Princeton, NJ

8:30 PM. Holy shit! Got harassed by House today regarding my and I quote: "inquiries into the love life of my hot bisexual". How in the hell did he know? Damn Foreman must have been shooting his mouth off. God, I hope 13 didn't hear. Who am I kidding, that madman probably told her and Robert. I just hope she's not too angry with me for asking questions. My questions could be construed as meddling. Now I'm going to be self-conscious next time I see her and after last night's walk to the car I was hoping to see her more often. It's a real shame though I didn't see her today.

I have to watch myself closely. This is how it all started with Katie back in college. I was confused with my own sexuality and she was brilliant and pretty. I mistook her help in Biology Lab as interest and followed her around like a love-struck puppy. She was tolerant and I think flattered by my attention, I called her nightly and we had long talks about everything and nothing. We went out three times: a Pearl Jam concert, Thursday night bar hoping and a Friday night midnight movie marathon. We even kissed during the movies. My heart was crushed two days later, when I saw her making out in the stacks with some guy at the library. When I confronted her, she told me to stop following her. It got worse when I got to lab and found out she had asked for a new lab partner. I guess, I misread the signals badly.

Ironic, how I've never actually written about the "Katie experience" until now. Although, I read the signals wrong, I did discover I was bisexual and that turned out to be my biggest 'learning' experience in college. Oh what would House say if he knew he had two "hot" bisexuals. I'm amazed he's never sensed it in the years I've known him. Score one for Cameron!

Enough on the cathartic flashback, the ER traffic was pretty normal today, nothing to write home about. We did have one poor man that came in with a brain aneurism. He didn't make it to surgery. He was 45 and his wife was understandably devastated. Watching her brought back a quick flash of what I went through when Danny died. I had months to prepare for his death while she got hours, even minutes. My heart goes out to her and her children.

I'm feeling really tired. I think it's just a combination of House razzing me about Foreman, watching that patient's family deal with his death and remembering the Katie experience. I'm exhausted. It's days like today I wish I had someone to come home to, someone that would make it all better with open arms and a warm hug. I never had that with Robert. He was very self-centered. His exhaustion, his trauma and his bad days were more important than mine. I bet Remy would be more compassionate.

Remy? Did I really just use her first name? I had a dream about her last night, she told me to call her Remy, not 13, not Dr. Hadley. I can't remember much more of the dream than a fleeting glimpse of her telling me to call her Remy. Wish I could remember it though. When I woke up I felt happy that my subconscious mind had dreamed up a scenario between the beautiful brunette and me. Maybe I will dream more tonight. Sleep!

**Day 10**

Thursday, July 21 - Princeton, NJ

3:30 PM. Early today. Cuddy sent me home. I wasn't feeling well and it was a very slow day in the ER. Thankfully. Not just because I am feeling sick but because people aren't hurting.

I saw Lisa and Dr. Hadley having coffee together in the cafeteria today. I went up to get some hot water for my tea and there they were, sitting at a table chatting. I actually felt a wave of jealousy roll through me and I caught myself wondering why. As it happens, 13 saw me enter the cafeteria and noticed me "wobble". Her word, not mine. She came over to see if I was alright. She placed her hand on my forehead and then gently took my wrist to check my pulse. I felt tingles up my arm. God, I hope I didn't tremble. Silly, Allison, plain silliness. She told me I looked terrible, then smiled and apologized. It was so cute. Anyway, Cuddy told me to go home and rest, that I was probably having lingering effects from the chemicals I was exposed to Tuesday.

Dr. Hadley walked me out to the car. The walk today was quiet, no pressure to perform, just her carrying my briefcase and making sure I got to the car alright. She wanted to drive me home but I wouldn't let her. She really is amazingly compassionate.

I really need to call Mom and Dad to talk more about Brad's surprise party but I'm too tired right now. I will just head to bed for a nap and call when I wake up later this evening.

I wonder why Lisa and Dr. Hadley are spending so much time together? Thirteen is really sweet, who wouldn't want to spend time with her? I know I do. Delirious that's what I am. I don't know enough about her to make that statement, but I sure would like to find out a whole lot more. Sleep!


	6. Chapter 6

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 6**

****A/N: I apologize ahead of time for this being a short chapter, but it is pivotal in the development of the story and I didn't want to overdo it. Let me know what you think - i've got parts 7 & 8 almost ready - i'm proofing and then I have an outline written through Day 20, but there is some wiggle room. Thanks, I hope you're still enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing :) BTW, since this is short, i did decide to publish a day ahead of schedule!****

**Day 11**

Friday, July 22 - Princeton, NJ

10:15 PM. Felt so much better today. Cuddy was right, I needed to rest. Of course, it also helped that the ER was manageable. We didn't have any chaos, just a steady stream of regular injuries, stomach aches and other standard issue ER fare. My 10 hour shift was over quickly and the day went smoothly. Well, maybe not totally smooth. Robert did ask me out for dinner this weekend and, of course, I did ask Lisa about the time she's spending with Thirteen.

Wow, was I relieved to find out that nothing "sweaty and sensual" is going on between them. As it turns out, PPTH has signed up to host a Lead America Student Conference session this summer and Cuddy has asked Dr. Hadley to facilitate. Lead America is an excellent organization that lets tomorrow's leaders spend time exploring what life would be like in their "chosen" profession. It appears that 13 was a student participant in the program as a junior in high school and Cuddy wants her involvement to ensure PPTH's success. Awesome! I was so happy, that I volunteered to help. Lisa said she would talk to 13 and let me know. I hope Remy wants my help. It would give me an opportunity to get to know her better and I could spend time with her without House making a huge deal. Okay, so he will still make a big deal but at least my reason will be legitimate.

I told Robert no for dinner this weekend. I don't feel up to weekend time with him and anyway, I have a girl's weekend planned with Kristen and Lacey in New York. We are headed to dinner and a show and if Kristen, the party girl, gets her way, there will be clubbing included. I wonder what 13 is doing this weekend. I hope she's not going out clubbing because in the past that's meant getting drunk and/or high and bringing home random women. I hope she's taking it easy, playing the guitar with friends and staying out of other women's beds. Sleep! Would it be wrong to hope I dream about her again tonight? SLEEP!

**Day 12**

Saturday, July 23 - New York, NY

4:30 AM Sunday, 7/24. It is late but I can't miss writing something, if only briefly. We are in New York. Kristen, Lacey and I got here about lunchtime and did some shopping. Just what I needed more boots. But, seriously, can a woman ever have too many pairs of boots? I digress – I'm drunk and I digress. Kristen got tickets to the "Book of Mormon" it was hilarious. The reviews have all been great but they didn't do the musical justice. I don't know when was the last time I laughed so hard and enjoyed myself so much at a Broadway show.

After dinner, Kristen got her way – like she had to talk us into clubbing. We hit a club called Liquid Heat. The music was terrific and the dancing awesome. It was an all night dance party! I decided to let my hair down a bit. I danced with everyone I could – some attractive guys and some hot women. There was this one woman, she was gorgeous: about my height with short brown hair and the prettiest hazel eyes. We danced together for about 30 minutes before her friends drug her away for "another engagement". Just as well, nothing was going to come of it anyway. Every time she pulled me close all I could think about was another ravishing brunette with blue-grey eyes that I'd rather be with on the dance floor. It's a lock – I'm totally obsessed. To hell with the "Katie experience", who cares if 13 doesn't reciprocate I'm going FOR IT! Maybe I'm a tad bit drunk, but I still think it's a good idea – I want Dr. Remy Hadley. I'll need a plan, a good plan but now I need sleep. Check out is at noon and I'm exhausted. SLEEP!


	7. Chapter 7

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 7**

**A/N: As usual: feedback is appreciated, the characters aren't mine but belong to Fox & NBC, and I hope you like it. The interactions will begin picking up from here. Also, I've written Day 30 and closing the gap from day 30 to day 20.**

**Day 13**

Sunday, July 24 - Princeton, NJ

9:35 PM OMG! What an amazing day. I'm exhausted but so jazzed sleep is not happening any time soon. I dropped Lacey off at 6:30 PM and headed to Gimme! Java, my favorite coffee spot, for a vanilla latte to top off a nice weekend. When I walked in, I couldn't help but notice the striking brunette sitting alone at a table with her laptop. I was a little nervous because I hadn't had time to formulate my plan, but damn I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to look into those magnificent eyes.

When the barista called Allison, I noticed 13 look up. I smiled to myself, picked up my latte and looked her way. She waved real cool like with a head nod and when I walked over she asked me to join her. Of course, I did. I'm not an idiot, I'm a woman on a mission. She asked what I was up to and I proceeded to tell her I was returning from a girl's weekend in New York. She continued asking questions and I realized 75 minutes later I had completely monopolized the conversation. I apologized, feeling totally stupid. But, as usual, 13 was kind. She simply smiled and told me she enjoyed hearing about my weekend, that the musical sounded great and dancing is always a blast especially if it's with the right partner. She let that comment hang between us for a few minutes. I found myself wanting to blurt out "I'm the right partner". Then she told me that dancing is actually one of her favorite activities!

I found out she didn't go clubbing or dancing, but instead went to an open jam to play some blues. I would love to hear her play. I think I must have said something to that affect out loud because she invited me along next time. Was that a date invitation? I hope so!

Fifteen minutes later, we walked out together with fresh cups of our favorite brew. The last thing I saw was her beautiful face when she winked at me as she got in her car. I think I was staring, that's why she winked. Who gives a damn about the reason, Dr. Remy Hadley winked at ME!

Anyway, I'm home and tired but can't sleep. I missed a call from Mom and Dad. I will call them tomorrow. Try to sleep.

**Day 14**

Monday, July 25 – Princeton, NJ

11:20 PM. It's only Monday but the rest of the week will play hell trying to top today. Remy brought me a vanilla latte from Gimme! Java. How sweet of her. She didn't say much just that she thought of me when she stopped for her "morning constitutional". That's enough for me - she thought of me.

Oh yeah, Robert saw 13 give me the latte. What a whiner that man is. Like a damn 2-year old. "What are you, friends with her now? You have time for her but not me?". I could go on but won't.

I'm on the Lead America prep team. Cuddy called me in this afternoon, 13 was with her. Dr. Hadley said she would welcome my help with the Lead America session. Score one for Allison! A legit reason to spend time with 13. When we came out of the office, House yelled "yes a ménage a trois!". Cuddy shut him up, but not before I saw 13 smirk and shake her head. It was funny and I chuckled earning myself another sexy wink.

Even a busy ER with 15 cases of Norovirus accompanied by copious amounts of vomiting and diarrhea couldn't ruin my day. However, I really don't want to get sick, after all there is work to do to finish up the planning for the student conference. Sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 8**

**A/N: Headed off for the weekend, thought I'd give you guys this chapter before I go. Standard rules apply: please tell me what you think and nothing but the words are mine!**

**Day 15**

Tuesday, July 26 – Princeton, NJ

10:45 PM. A long ER shift today. We are still seeing an influx of patients with Norovirus. Not much you can do but give them fluids and tell them it will run it's course in 48 to 72 hours. So far so good, I haven't come down with any symptoms. I'm keeping all my fingers and toes crossed.

I am making steady progress with operation "Snag Hadley", as I like to call my plan. We had lunch together to discuss the conference - it's only 3 weeks away. I was delighted when she asked me to join her in the cafeteria.

I had a salad. She ate an amazing amount of food: veggie burger, fries, small salad and a banana. I wonder where in the hell she puts it all! She is so trim - trim hell, her body is amazing. Even under that lab coat, I could make out her perfect curves. Oh Lord, I've got it BAD.

She smiled a lot as she talked about her experience in the Lead America program when she was 15 (it seems she was a young HS junior). With her reputation, I never expected her to tell me so much about herself without a lot of prying. It seems the LA experience at Harvard Med was one of the most rewarding experiences of her life. I hope our session can have that type of impact on someone. I was so engrossed in her story and drawn in by her excitement, that at one point, I actually reached out and laid my hand on hers. Awkward and completely uncalled for, but sensational. Her skin was soft and warm. I only realized my "mistake", when in her typically cool manner, she looked down at our hands then up at me and smirked. I must have blushed because the trademark smirk disappeared and was replaced by a soft smile. She told me not to be embarrassed. I think (I hope) she felt it too? Could this woman be any sweeter?

After "the hand holding" incident, I had to head back to the ER. Thirteen asked me if I wanted to get together tomorrow night to review the student profiles. I jumped at the chance and offered to make pasta at my place. She said no. She didn't want to impose, so we could grab something out. Needless to say, I'm disappointed. But when she smiled at me and said goodbye to make her return to Diagnostics, I found myself not caring because either way, I was going to be spending time with her.

Between you and me, journal, I don't know who's trying to "snag" who here. I think 13's doing a much better job than I am. I close tonight hoping to dream of Dr. Remy Hadley. Sleep!

**Day 16**

Wednesday, July 27 – Princeton, NJ

2:35 AM (Thursday). It's technically Thursday but I need to write. I need to decompress. On Monday, I was heralding this week as fantastic. Did I ever speak too soon. Shit hit the fan in the ER today. There was a passenger train derailment just outside town and we had to deal with some of the injured. It was another all hands on deck emergency. All the ducklings were assigned to help out as were Robert and Foreman. My staff and I needed all the help we could get.

In the sea of pain that is my ER, I glanced up at one point and saw Dr. Hadley talking to one of the walking wounded. I found myself just staring at her trying to pull strength from her presence. I had just lost a beautiful blonde haired, green eyed, 7 year old girl. It hurt, it always hurts when I lose a patient, but it is so much worse when it's a child. Robert must have seen me watching 13 because he instantly called me on it. Asking why I was watching her so intently and what was so special about her anyway. I couldn't deal with him on top of everything else so I walked away. If only he knew how special she truly is. Even though I walked away, the torment didn't end. House overheard Robert. He was quick to make fun of me: "lost a patient so now you need to save Huntington's" and "trying to make the wombat jealous with the hot bisexual". How did I ever care for that jackass?

I ran into Remy in the locker room on my way out by 40 minutes ago. She touched my shoulder and told me how sorry she was that I lost the little girl (Alexandra, I told her). Her presence was comforting. I wanted her to do more than touch my shoulder. I wanted to melt into her embrace and cry.

Why does she insist on calling me Dr. Cameron. I wish she'd call me Allison. Anyway, we're meeting tomorrow night for dinner since tonight's plans were shattered.

I'm exhausted and hope sleep takes me fast so I don't have to remember Alexandra's eyes. Sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 9**

**A/N: Back to the real world, well kinda - my world anyway. Here is the next installment. Allison knows what she wants but is getting nervous 13 isn't feeling the same. Interactions or at least Allison's side of the story ramp-up from here. As usual, nothing but the words belong to me. Although, I do wish Remy did :)**

**Day 17**

Thursday, July 28 – Princeton, NJ

9:45 PM. I'm tired, but I'm emotionally stronger now than I have been all day. Thirteen and I had dinner tonight at a little Thai place. The food was good, but I wasn't that hungry. Our time together was comfortable and even rejuvenating. We really didn't talk about the student profiles like we'd planned. Mid way through dinner, she noticed I was distracted because she put the folder away and asked me how I was holding up. I told her how I was feeling about Alexandra. Then the most amazing thing happened, she reached over and took my hand. She gently caressed my palm with her thumb. All the tension I'd been harboring for 24 hours drained from my body. It's ironic because I fully expected her touch to increase my desire for her but it didn't. I now realize she didn't want it to. Her mannerism was one of comfort not one of seduction. Her eyes were soft and moist as she shared my pain, not intense and focused like I imagine they would be if she was trying to turn me on. She was an angel and I am grateful for the time we spent together tonight. I was sad to leave her company and come home alone.

Now as I look back at the evening, my desire to know her emotionally and physically has actually increased ten-fold. I can't tell whether she feels the same. I thought I could at least tell there was an attraction to me earlier in the week when I "held her hand" in the cafeteria. But after tonight, I'm not sure. Maybe I was projecting and all she's doing is being kind. I just can't read her. Like tonight, It bothers me though that although she was so attentive and understanding, she was also very formal. She insists on calling me Dr. Cameron. Even while she was caressing my hand, I wanted her to call me Allison so badly. But, no, it was "Dr. Cameron you did everything you could to save Alexandra. You cannot second guess yourself. You are an exceptional doctor". Maybe I can talk to her about calling me Allison tomorrow.

Oh yeah, got a visit from House today. He came down to tease me about yesterday. He said it was obvious I was looking for 13's comfort more than Robert's. As I write this now, I have to chuckle at his parting comment, "I have to keep my eye on you two. I don't want to miss the beginning of a 'hot' new lesbian couple let's call it Cadley, shall we. That name is so much better than either Chameron or Foreteen". I wonder if he really ever referred to Robert and I as Chameron. UGH! Sleep.

**Day 18**

Friday, July 29 – Princeton, NJ

10:05 PM. The ER was hectic today. Had an embarrassing encounter with a college football player who collapsed during practice. I was giving him an exam when one of my nurses stepped in and told me Dr. Hadley was looking for me. Geoff, looked out into the hallway and noted how "sexy Dr. Hadley" was. Then he had the nerve to and I quote "wish he could tap that" and ask me for an introduction. I got angry, really angry. When I was done scolding the perverted bastard, I stuck him a little too hard with a needle. He apologized and I flushed with embarrassment over the outburst. However, it served him right, I don't want some muscle-bound, over-sexed college Neanderthal drooling over my girl. Huh, my girl - I wish. Maybe I was acting a tad overzealous – just maybe.

We talked. She was cool that I couldn't get away for lunch to review the profiles. We are getting short on time. We only have until Monday at noon to submit the list of 6 candidates we want. So, I did it. I asked her over for dinner at my place Saturday to go through the list. She's coming. Now I'm panicked. What to make, what to wear, will she even notice, so many things to worry about. I can't believe it Dr. Remy Hadley is coming here for dinner!

Ah shit, just realized with all my thinking/obsessing/worrying about 13 tonight, I forgot to call Mom and Dad back about Brad's party. I really have to do that damn it! However, now I need to have a glass of wine, try to unwind, shower and sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 10**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Day 19**

Saturday, July 30 – Princeton, NJ

**11:15 AM**. Holy Hell! I know it's early but I'm stressed and need to write. Tonight's the night. So cliche. Remy is coming over. Will I have the nerve to say something, do something? I can't even figure out what to wear. This isn't even a date, I have to keep reminding myself of that. God, 7:00 PM is so soon, yet so far away.

Called Mom and Dad to discuss the party. I was trying to distract myself after a 3 mile run failed to do so. Imagine thinking running would relax me. Had the iPod, ran to exhaustion, but every song made me think of her and how miserable I'd be if she didn't want me. Stop Allison! We decided on a beach themed party. I'm going to ask 13 to come with me. I wonder if she likes parties. Family parties might be difficult for her since she lost her Mom. Again, Allison STOP!

I think I will wear a sun dress - fairly casual but I look pretty good in the blue and white one. I can go barefoot which is quite sexy, IMHO. For dinner, I will make gnocchi with red sauce. No meat, I think she's either vegetarian or vegan. Why the hell didn't I ask? Broccoli and salad are good, safe and good. Wine, lots of red wine is required. Okay ready, aim, fire!

**11:30 PM**. Dinner was great. She praised my gnocchi and loved my choice of wine. We polished off the bottle before retiring to the sofa to choose our candidates. I opened a second bottle and the selection went quickly: 4 gals and 2 guys - an interesting mix of backgrounds. We should have an awesome conference.

I'm so confused! I think she likes me but I can't tell completely. Damn, she is so in control of herself. I don't know whether she was "making a move" or not. I was on edge all evening waiting to see what was next - then I screwed up! After we selected our candidates, she was in no hurry to leave. She kicked off her shoes, leaned back on the sofa and tucked her feet under her. It was so sexy. Then wham, "so tell me why do you cringe every time I call you Dr. Cameron?". Is she perceptive or am I obvious? I told her I'd rather she call me Allison, it was more personal. She smiled and asked if I wanted us to be more "personal". She didn't wait for an answer, she just said I should call her Thirteen or Remy. I prefer Remy. She smiled, "so Remy it is, Allison, nice to meet you". We shook hands, her eyes bore into me like a physical touch. It was all I could do to breath. I noticed the spicy, musky warmth of her perfume. Ugh, I looked away first. So different! Chase would always avert his eyes first in a charged situation like that. Most guys actually do, they aren't confident enough to hold on! Remy is and she oozes that confidence effortlessly.

For another 2 hours we talked - about nothing and EVERYTHING. It felt wonderful. She even teased me about my teddy bear throw. It brought up the topic of Brad and the party. I did it - asked her if she'd like to attend with me. She said yes, only if I go to an open jam night with her! Yes, yes, yes - the next one is Sat, August, 6th.

There was an awkward moment before she left. I didn't want her to leave, we were having such a good time, but she said she needed to go, she had a stop to make before heading home. I dropped some hints to find out but nothing - she was a mystery to me again. I hope she's not seeing someone that would crush me. When I walked her to the door, we stood there I was totally flummoxed on how to end the evening. Like an idiot, I stuck my hand out to shake hers - awkward and stupid. She smiled, tugged my hand slightly, moving me into her personal space and said, "it's okay Allison, you can hug me, I won't bite - yet". Yet! Was she flirting with me? I'm an idiot - a gorgeous, sexy woman that I want was in my house and I shake her fucking hand - ugh! I didn't hug her even after the invitation I was too stunned and embarrassed. She kissed my cheek, let go of my hand, winked and left. The end. No way in hell, I will sleep tonight!

**Day 20**

Sunday, July 31 – Princeton, NJ

8:50 PM. All I've been able to think about all day is Remy and what a good time we had together. That quickly morphs into how I missed my chance to hold her, to do something bold, to let her know how much I want her. That tape keeps replaying in my head tormenting me with shoulda, coulda, woulda every time.

Kristen called. I told her about Remy. She was very positive and encouraging. She didn't think my "little faux pas" would cost me the girl. Kristen's advice: play it cool and get Remy wanting more. How the hell do I accomplish that?

After my run this afternoon, I headed down to Gimme! Java, hoping I'd run in to a certain brunette again this Sunday. No such luck. Joe made my vanilla latte and told me Remy had been there about an hour before me. It appears she asked about whether he'd seen me and actually hung around for 45 minutes to see if I would stop by. She left 15 minutes before I got there. That's a drag, but I'm still smiling thinking about her actually waiting to see me. Maybe she does want more. A girl can dream, right?

Going to take a long hot bubble bath and crawl into bed with a good medical journal. Tomorrow I will see Remy. Sleep!


	11. Chapter 11

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 11**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, work has kicked my ass the last 2 days! Hope you enjoy! Standard disclaimers apply: characters not mine. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Day 21**

Monday, August 1 - Princeton, NJ

9:45 PM. Long day. Had an interesting case come in this morning. Mr. Kaveny has a weird case of day glow orange spots. Very strange. I ran some tests, he is stable but I kept him for observation. I may need to hand him off to Diagnostics tomorrow if there is no progress.

Speaking of Diagnostics, I never saw Remy today. I'm disappointed she didn't at least pop her head in to say hi. I know she was in the hospital. When I got back to my office after lunch there was a vanilla latte from Gimme! Java on my desk with 'Remy' and a tiny smiley face written in the "O" in Allison. Cute and sweet. I wish I would have seen her though. It's been two days! I miss her sweet smile.

Had lunch in the cafeteria with Wilson today. He is one of my all time favorite people - a sincere, caring big brother type that always has time for a friend. Even if that friend is House. I swear that man only exists because Wilson keeps him grounded and balanced.

I asked James what he thought of Remy. I was surprised to find that he actually knows quite a bit about her. I learned so much: she is into yoga, meditation, skiing, snowboarding, rock climbing and she loves to travel. Mellow to adventurous. I am nothing short of amazed by the layers I keep uncovering in the mystery that is Dr. Remy Hadley. I didn't know about her nearly derailed Thailand trip. I agree, she truly may be the only match for House here at PPTH. Lord knows neither Robert or I ever were and as much as Foreman likes to think he is, he's WRONG! But the mysterious, beautiful, dying, bisexual girl with amazing eyes certainly seems to be. Huntington's. The conversation with Wilson got a little sad when he brought up Remy's disease. He's right, it is so unfair. She is such a vibrant, beautiful woman. But we're doctors and know better than most that disease like justice, is blind! Anyway, I enjoyed talking with Wilson and learning more about my "conquest" :) .

I think Wilson would be supportive of a relationship between Remy and I. He said as much as I walked away, "you would be good for each other Allison, consider it". In my mind, it's been considered and agreed to despite the Huntington's and the fact that I've already lost one spouse to a fatal disease. I want nothing more than to be with Remy Hadley for however long she'll have me.

I talked to Brad tonight. He knows nothing about the party but he can tell something is up with his "baby sister". I debated telling him about Remy and finally decided against it. After all, he coined the phrase the "Katie Experience" back in college. I did allude to the fact that I'm interested in someone. He was glad to hear it and gave me encouragement to make it happen, if it was right this time and I wasn't just settling to avoid being alone. I am not settling and I will make it happen big brother, I will. Sleep!

**Day 22**

Tuesday, August 2 - Princeton, NJ

**9:30 PM. (Diagnostics) **Mr. Kaveny ("Spot" - House's name for the patient) got worse overnight. He needed to be put on a respirator and his heart was failing. The case was turned over to Diagnostics. I had to brief the team. I had one hell of a time focusing on anything but Remy. We were 10 feet apart and I could smell her perfume - spicy and warm. Trying to spout medical jargon while fantasizing about nuzzling her long, creamy neck is damn near impossible.

The ER was slow, so Cuddy asked me to stay with the case until I was needed downstairs. She observed that when Mr. Kaveny was conscious, he seemed calmer with me around. I love my ER but Diagnostics is such a rush - the push and pull between the doctors, the brain power engaged in solving a case, even House's absurdity all combine to create an exhilarating thrill. I don't want to go back full-time but I love to play the game every now and then. It keeps my skills sharp.

Diagnostics all day working Mr. Kaveny's case meant spending all day with Remy. Could it get any better? Yeah, it could, I'm sitting here now looking at her while she's working on her laptop. She is so beautiful. She has such a serious look on her face. Wonder what she's working on? Maybe she's journaling like I am. I wonder if she's writing about me sitting here? She just looked up at me and winked. I love that wink it is so sexy. So what could be better right now? Easy - sitting curled up on a sofa with Remy sharing long, slow, wet kisses. ...sigh...

House was watching me closely while I was debriefing the team. He knows something is up. He assigned Remy and I to perform tests together all day under the guise of my keeping the patient calm. Who cares, I got to work with her. She is brilliant and thorough, an excellent doctor. Together, we made the "correct" diagnosis. "The lesbian couple wins the lottery". House, that butt-head, said our prize was administering the treatment and watching the patient all night. So here we are sitting in Diagnostics, charting, chatting, drinking coffee and now typing away. I'm in Heaven. If she is keeping a journal, I'd sure like to read the Allison Cameron entries.

Here she comes toward me. Amazing! The way her hips sway slightly as she walks and that easy smile - stunning! I wonder if she knows how magnificent she truly is?

**10:45 PM (on-call room)** That's it I'm officially falling in love with Dr. Remy Hadley! I couldn't sleep without recording what happened about an hour ago. When she reached me in Diagnostics, she asked what I was working on with my iPad. We got to talking about journaling and I found out she has been keeping a journal since she was 10. It was a coping mechanism recommended by the family counselor as her mom's disease worsened and ten year-old Remy got more resentful. Another layer.

I couldn't help myself, I was sitting and she was standing so near. I leaned forward and laid the side of my face against her stomach. I could hear her heartbeat, steady and strong and her breathing, slow and deep. When she ran her fingers through my hair, I sighed with pure bliss. We stayed that way for what must have been five minutes, her fingers gently running through my hair and me purring like a cat. "C'mon, Bella, let's go check on our patient and get you tucked in an on-call room". Silently, I looked up at her, she gently traced the planes of my face and whispered "beautiful" on a slightly ragged exhalation. Time stood still. Now more than ever, I don't know who's pursuing whom. It doesn't matter, does it? She's won. Sleep!


	12. Chapter 12

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 12**

**A/N: only 3 parts left after this one. I'm working on them now, trying to go sequential but find myself jumping around :) cuz I really wanna know what's going to happen. Thanks for every one for the awesome reviews. They bolster the spirit of a first time writer. Standard disclaimers. And ENJOY!**

**Day 23**

Wednesday, August 3 - Princeton, NJ

7:45 PM. Home early tonight. Mr. Kaveny is on the road to recovery. The Diagnostics team has turned his case over to the staff physician to complete his treatment and release him. He was grateful and thanked me for staying with him throughout the ordeal. I felt a little guilty because I didn't really do it for him as much as I did it to spend the day and night with Remy. Well, maybe it was for both reasons.

I woke up this morning in the on-call room not to the sweet smile of Remy, but to the pounding of House's cane against the wall. I was in that soft, warm, fuzzy spot when you first wake up remembering an incredible night and WHAM, House. Total buzz kill!

I did see the object of my affectionate musings about 30 minutes later, in the doctor's lounge, grabbing a cup of day old coffee. The grimace on her beautiful face was adorable. She heard my slight chuckle and stuck her tongue out at me. It was so refreshing to be playing with her after those intense few minutes last night. I was so afraid she'd retreat into herself and go back to being the distant 13 I began trying to unravel three weeks ago. She tells me she considered it, but the desire to just be "herself" with me was overwhelming. That, my friend, is a gigantic step in the right direction.

Remy didn't sleep at all last night. She was writing music not journaling. It relaxes her and she enjoys the feeling of accomplishment that comes with creating something, even if no one but herself ever knows it exists. Another coping mechanism or an outlet for her inner genius? Whichever, it doesn't matter if it brings her joy and a sense of peace.

We are going out on Saturday. I can't believe I just typed that sentence. I, Allison Cameron, am going on a date with one Remy Hadley. We were talking about music and I asked if she'd ever played one of her songs at a jam session. It appears not, they only play covers and "noodle" around a little. "You should come check it out Saturday night with me". I made an off-hand, smart-ass comment about her asking me on a date. Sure enough, I got a rakish grin and a "why yes, Miss Allison, I am". My heart skipped a beat and it felt like a flock of geese took flight in my stomach. I am going out with Remy this Saturday.

I'm excited but tired. I'm headed for a candle lit, bubble bath. Who knows maybe a steam induced sleepy hallucination of a soaking wet, naked Remy sporting that rakish smile might materialize. Hmm... To HELL with Tuesday, I'm living for Wednesday. Sleep.

**Day 24**

Thursday, August 4 -Princeton, NJ

11:55 PM. An apartment building exploded this morning caused by an apparent gas line leak. Good thing it happened after most families had left for work and school. We had eleven admits through the ER. The victims were badly burned and suffering smoke inhalation. Burns are so hard to deal with. Extreme caution must be taken when handling the patient, the slightest bump can be excruciating. Skin is the human body's most pervasive organ. It can transmit the most debilitating pain and the most exhilarating pleasure from the tip of your toes to the top of your head.

Spent most of the day in the ER, but went up to see Mr. Kaveny before he was released. Remy was in his room when I got there. She wanted to take a final look at his chart before he left. He was asking her about me when I walked in. He was wondering if I was single because his son apparently needs "a good woman". Uber smooth 13, suggested I answer for myself as she smiled wickedly. I got even. The look on her face was priceless when I asked for his number because I was interested in hooking up with a_ good man_. "Hey now", then she clamped her gorgeous lips closed and turned away. Mr. Kaveny and I both laughed. She got pissed (or so I thought) and walked out. He was great, his comeback was quick and spot on, "I think the beautiful Dr. Hadley just got you back Dr. Cameron. Looks like you have some making up to do."

She wasn't mad at all, but I was worried. When I caught up to her in the locker room she refused to look at me. I was stumbling all over myself trying to apologize and get her attention. No such luck. About an hour later, I got a red tipped yellow rose with a note that said, "would you settle for an okay woman?". A red tipped yellow rose signifies growing friendship or falling in love. We are doing both. I found her cell number and texted a simple sentence: I promised myself not to settle again, so I'm pursuing an amazing woman. Her return: So am I.

Sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 13**

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews and notes over the last weekend. I'm excited you continue to enjoy the story / journal. This is the final week - it kinda makes me sad. As does [H]ouse kicking off Season 8 tonight in the states without Oliva Wilde. In addition, the blurb for Episode 3 called "Charity Case" is listing her as a guest star. Remy will live on in re-runs and in my head even if OW isn't on the show. To honor Olivia, I've decided to donate to Artists for Peace and Justice for each review I get up to a maximum of $500 bucks. Don't really think of it as bribery because I donate often and just gave 1/2 my golf tourney winnings as well! ENJOY!**

**Day 25**

Friday, August 5 – Boston, MA

10:45 PM. Brad was in a horrible accident this evening on his way home from work. He suffered a serious concussion and broke four vertebrae in his lower spine. Initial tests indicate there is no spinal cord damage. As for permanent brain injury, the next 48 hours are critical. He is scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning and Chris really wanted me here before to make sure everything was being handled correctly. Of course it is the doctors here at Boston General are highly competent. Still, though, when a family member is a doctor it makes everyone feel better to know they are engaged and watching the process.

Mom and Dad are on their way from Chicago, but since Dad refuses to fly, they won't make it by the time he heads in for surgery. Chris and I will be fine. She looks so pale. I'm worried because the stress is not good for my unborn niece. I think I will be spending more time watching Chris than the doctors attending to Brad.

I got the call about 6:30 this evening and bolted from the hospital with a quick update to Cuddy. I called Remy when I got home, but she didn't answer. I was really surprised when I opened my door to find her jogging up my steps. I was so relieved to see her. Without a word, she took my bag, dropped it on the floor and wrapped her arms around me. In her arms, I felt safe. All the fear I'd been holding in since Chris called me came rushing out. She held me tighter and gently rubbed my back whispering "It is going to be alright, Bella". I believed her then and I still do now even after seeing Brad. "Bella", I think I like the nickname she seems to have bestowed on me. However, I think it is far more fitting for her than me. She is the truly beautiful one.

On the plane, I realized this wrecks our plans for tomorrow night. I wanted so much to see her up there on stage playing the guitar. Not to mention, seeing how our date finished. I've been having these daydreams about her kissing me passionately and confessing her undying love accompanied by more kissing and several other more intimate activities. Silliness, I know. Brad is all that matters now, I know that too. Remy said the same when I texted her earlier. She downplayed my apology for our weekend plans and made sure I stayed focused on Brad by ensuring me this wasn't a one-shot thing for us. She's "in it to win it". Highly corny, but extremely sweet and even romantic. Another layer.

Sleep will be difficult tonight. Brad's surgery is scheduled for 8:15 AM. Sleep.

**Day 26**

Saturday, August 6 – Boston, MA

**10:15 PM.** Brad is in a lot of pain. I've never seen him cry. It is heart wrenching. As a doctor, I understand the response, but as a sister it's tearing me up inside. I want so badly to make it just go away. I want to see him smiling at Chris and talking about the baby not hurting. It is so hard. Chris is taking it pretty well, as well as can be expected actually. She is drinking plenty of fluids and has started walking in the courtyard whenever the stress gets unbearable. She spent most of the morning out there while the 3 hour surgery was underway.

I was so glad to see Mom and Dad and I know Brad was too when he woke up. As usual, my Dad made me feel better – no matter what the situation he always makes it better for his "kitten". It's funny, when he called me kitten I started thinking about how yesterday in Remy's arms. I experienced a level of comfort and safety with her that I've only ever achieved with my Dad. Is it strange that someone that can turn me on just by winking or smiling can actually bring me such peace and safety with just a hug and a reassuring word? And so quickly in our 'relationship' as well. I never felt that way with Robert, ever, and with Danny I never allowed myself to fall apart. When I finally did, it was my Dad that saved me. Remy may really be the ONE for me. The one that makes me feel whole.

I'm missing my date with her right now. She is probably on stage jammin' the night away. I wish I was there to see her. I can only imagine how amazing (read: HOT) she looks. I picture her in skinny jeans, an un-tucked white shirt with rolled up sleeves and black boots. Everyone in the place is probably drooling over her, just aching to touch her. God, I hope none of them get too close – she's mine! I don't think she'll go home with any one tonight. She seems to want me, but she does have a rep and is a gorgeous, sexy woman. Stop Allison, you trust her. Remember the "So am I" text. She is pursuing you, not some groupie in a bar. Sleep!

**2:00 AM (Sunday morning).** She called me! Seems like she finished at the club about 12:00 and went straight home because she texted me at 12:30 to see if I wanted to talk. Silly girl, she's all I wanted tonight, however, I could get her. At 1:00 she said I needed to sleep and wanted to hang-up so I could. I could tell from the tone of her voice she didn't want to let me go but felt she needed to. I wouldn't let her. I needed to hear her voice. I love her voice it is one of the first things that caught my attention when she was 'playing House's game'. I overheard her talking to Kutner in the corridor and I found myself drawn to the silky smoothness of her voice. The timbre is low and sexy with a bit of a smoky edge. Then she chuckled at something he must have said. Not a laugh just a cool chuckle and I was surprised at the affect it had on me. I remember going home that night and thinking Robert's voice wasn't nearly as sexy as Thirteen's. Tonight, that voice and cool chuckle were just for me. I needed this time with her tonight, even long distance. I know now she didn't go home with someone else, she wants to give us a try and she needed to hear my voice as much as I did hers.

Everything looks better now. I think I can sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**30 Days – Allison Cameron's Journal – Part 14**

**A/N: Almost done - ENJOY! Standard disclaimers apply: they aren't mine but I sure wish they were seeing as how Fox doesn't need 'em any more**

**Day 27**

Sunday, August 7 - Boston, MA

10:00 PM. I should be sad & scared today that Brad is still in such pain and we are waiting to find out about any permanent brain damage. But I'm not that bad off. I got out of the shower this morning about 8:30 AM to knocking on my hotel room door. I was surprised to find room service with a full breakfast. I hadn't called it in. Not 5 minutes after the room service waiter left, a second knock revealed my benefactor: Dr. Remy Hadley.

Despite being slightly drunk while we were talking at 2:00 AM or because of it, I don't know which, she felt compelled to come to Boston to see me. I have to admit, I was pleased with her decision and when my brain realized what was happening, all I could do was leap into her arms. She wasn't expecting it. I nearly knocked her over. But, she, like always, was cool and recovered quickly by totally wrapping me in her arms. I audibly gasped when she whispered in my ear "see Bella, hugging is good" and then bit my ear lobe. I guess my tackling her was the 'it's okay to BITE now' signal I didn't send the other night at my place. I've got news for her not only is hugging good but biting is beyond fabulous.

After we shared my breakfast, I got dressed to head over to the hospital. Remy wasn't sure coming along was the right thing to do and while at the time I was a little disappointed, I now think she was right. She was tired from driving all night to get here, so she agreed to grab a nap in the hotel and text me later. I couldn't help but conjure up some fantastic scenarios in my mind of her sleeping in my bed, on my pillow and dreaming of me. Totally insane with my brother lying in a hospital recovering from surgery but she brings out the best in me!

She did stop by the hospital before heading back to Princeton. We had a quiet, late lunch in the cafeteria. Mom and Dad were out taking a walk but Chris met Remy and really liked her. I was completely star-struck by the friendly, open, smiling, behavior Remy displayed. It was like watching a caterpillar morph into the most beautiful butterfly. No where to be found was the silent, mysterious 13 I expected in the company of my family. After Remy left, Chris remarked at how kind and nice she was. And, in a matter of fact sort of way, Chris threw in how stunningly beautiful she was and commented on "spending a lifetime drowning in those eyes wouldn't be too hard". I instantly fessed-up and couldn't stop talking about how infatuated I am with Remy. At least I have Chris' blessing, the rest will be just as easy when they meet her.

I actually thought she was going to kiss me before she left the hospital. We were standing outside the main entrance. When she took my hand and pulled me in close, I didn't hesitate this time to wrap my arms loosely around her neck. She ghosted her right hand over my face and her eyes which seemed to be lit from within stopped their slow trek over my features on my lips. She subconsciously licked her own lips and they parted ever so slightly. I felt a small puff of air against my nose and cheek and then BAM the friggin' door slid open. The moment passed. She smiled and touched the end of my nose before backing up minutely to reduce the distance between us and the tension in the air. I seriously had to bite my tongue from coming unstitched at that couple for interrupting our moment. Remy must have read my mind or the look of anger and sheer frustration on my face because she smiled and said, "it will happen Bella, it's inevitable". She is so sure. Another layer.

Remy texted a few minutes ago, she made it home and is headed to bed. I hope she calls me before she drifts off. I want to thank her again for coming to see me and for being so wonderful. I will sleep tonight and dream of spending a lifetime drowning in those eyes or more biting! Sleep.

**Day 28**

Monday, August 8 – Boston, MA

8:00 PM (Boston's Logan Airport). I'm waiting to catch my flight back home. Brad is doing remarkably better today and there is no sign of brain damage. The latest scans showed the swelling has reduced and his motor functions are returning to normal. He was even up walking a few steps today. It was a great relief to see him stand and gingerly hug Chris. I couldn't hold back the tears when he laid his hand on her baby bump and talked to his daughter. Mom and Dad are staying and will help get him settled at home in a few days when he is released. My ER awaits. Besides I have to save my vacation time for when the baby comes.

I talked to Remy twice today. She called at 6:30 AM before heading off to work and again during lunch. House, that ass, snatched her cell phone away and wanted to know who she was talking to. I guess, she was sitting in the cafeteria at a table alone and was smiling ("acting happy") which House says is quite rare and didn't notice the jerk sneaking up on her. I tried to stay perfectly quiet on my side while he was trying to guess whether he was talking to a hot bisexual girl or a "full-blown" lesbian. When he said that I blew it! I called him an ass and told him to give Remy her phone back which didn't happen. I finally hung up on him. Lord, I'm sure she's had to deal with his 'ass'itude all day long. I feel so sorry for her, but if this goes where I'm thinking / hoping it goes, he'll find out anyway soon enough. I just wish I was there to help her handle him and Robert. I'm certain House has told him by now. So be it, I will cross that bridge when I get to it. I knew staying in Princeton and working at PPTH after the divorce would be hard when one of us started dating. I'm just glad I'm first.

Dating! Before we were so rudely interrupted AGAIN, Remy asked me to go to an open jam session with her Wednesday night at Old Bay Restaurant in New Brunswick. At 10:00 PM the place turns from a New Orleans eatery to an outstanding blues club. So we are going to have our date, dinner and a blues jam. I'm thrilled but scared shitless. What if all this buildup turns out to be wasted energy? Is that even possible? Remy is amazing and I can't stop thinking about her – wanting her. I'm not one for praying but I sure as hell hope reality matches up with my head and heart.

What will I wear – ugh, something else to worry about? What if I have a huge emergency in the ER or if Diagnostics gets a case? Oh Remy, it just has to happen this time – you said it's inevitable, right?

They're calling my flight time to board. A short flight home and then sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 15**

**A/N: So, this is a one-day shot, Day 29, I decided as I was writing Day 30, it needed to stand on it's own. ENJOY! Don't forget reviews are love and will earn a donation to Artists for Peace and Justice**

**Day 29**

Tuesday, August 9 - Princeton, NJ

10:15 PM. Holy shit! I was so right about House and Chase, hell even Foreman. I think Taub was the only person not waiting to pounce on me this morning. I can't even recall who said what first. All I know is it was a shit-storm of teasing accusations, painful rebukes and nasty self-pity. Not bad, I think that sums it up well even in the correct order: House, Robert and Foreman. At the height of my misery, my knight in a white lab coat made her appearance. Robert was getting right in my face spouting some nonsense about my realizing no man could ever replace him so I had to switch to women. Remy calmly and with extreme confidence stepped between he and I. She told me the time might be right for me to go grab a cup of coffee. I didn't want to leave her, but she insisted she could use a cup herself.

As I rounded the corner toward the elevator, I heard her growl in a low and purposeful voice saying, "no you all will stay right here and let her go. I'm the one you have the problem with not Allison. This is my doing, I pursued her. She is an amazing woman that deserves happiness, happiness here in Princeton and in this hospital despite her history with each of you and I'm going to try my damnedest to make her happy. " She went on to tell House he could tease us but he needed to have a modicum of decency, Chase he needed to grow up that all of life wasn't about him, he had his chance and blew it, and Foreman, well I think he got it worst of all. She told him he was simply the jumping off point of her self-destructive binge and that while she appreciated his help and concern, they never had a chance at something real and lasting. I think they were all stunned by her willingness to stand up to them for me. They stood there speechless even House.

Oddly enough after the confrontation, Remy didn't come after me. She headed toward Cuddy's office. Later I found out she told Cuddy what happened and asked for her support in keeping the "guys at bay". Lisa said I was very lucky to have snagged Remy. It appears she has quite the opinion of our young, Dr. Hadley.

When we had lunch together, I thanked Remy for her intervention with the guys and she downplayed it totally. She is so chivalrous. Another layer.

Talked to Mom today, Brad is doing so much better. It looks like he will be going home on Thursday. All motor function has returned to normal and the metal rod in his back has seated as planned. All good news. Chris got her first good night's sleep last night and she is excited about having her 2nd ultrasound tomorrow.

I'm really nervous about tomorrow night. I still don't know what to wear. No, I'm lying. I'm terrified that when she realizes I've only dallied with women in the past but never had a real relationship, she won't want me. I'm terrified that when she sees the real me and how flawed I am, she won't want me. I am not sure I'm good enough for Remy. She is brilliant, courageous, compassionate, romantic and strong, so very strong. I'm petrified!


	16. Chapter 16

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal - Part 16**

**A/N: So here it is the end of my story. I want to thank everyone who's stayed with me for the 16 chapters and 30 days! I greatly appreciate all the kind comments / reviews. I don't know if I will ever write again, but this has been fun. ENJOY!**

**Day 30**

Wednesday, August 10 - Princeton, NJ

12:45 AM. OMG! She kissed me! It was the most incredible kiss I've ever shared with someone. It started out shy and tentative and ended as the most soul igniting experience of my life. In the span of five minutes my soul was laid bare and exposed before the most tender, passionate, exhilarating person I've ever met. I need to start at the beginning. I need to remember this night forever.

Remy looked fantastic. She had on skinny dark wash jeans, a white silk t-shirt, a black vest, tan suede boots and a white fedora with a black hatband. When I first opened the door to her soft knock, I couldn't help but let my eyes run the length of her gorgeous body. She knew I totally checked her out and when my eyes slowly crawled their way back to her face, she was sporting her sexiest smirk, "everything to your satisfaction, Miss Allison". "God Yes," I breathed out on an embarrassed sigh. "Well then, I'm glad I worked hard on just the right outfit". IMHO it totally paid off!

Dinner was awesome. The food was authentic Cajun and the atmosphere was totally laid back. After our initial greeting at my door, the tension continued to build between us. During dinner it was constantly present but not overwhelming. It was delicious: there were tiny sparks traveling up and down my spine every time she looked at me or touched my hand. We had fun talking about the guys and how far they had backed off after she 'bitch-slapped' them yesterday. Remy said she had no idea she was that "powerful". It was cute and she is very powerful, the fluttering of my heart and the tightening in my lower abdomen was testament to that.

The big surprise for me was Remy up on the stage jamming away with the band. She was good, really good and hot with that fedora. Her solo was perfect, soulful and edgy – just like those that have always caught my attention on the radio. That guitar sang for her. It was so sexy. I was sweating and getting wet just thinking about how she'd be my personal "musician" as her fingers danced across my body like they were the frets of that guitar. Even now writing this, it is happening all over again. God, what this woman does to me!

After Remy's set we hung out a little longer listening to the next set of players. We sat so close together in the booth air couldn't pass between us. Her thigh was pressed tightly against mine. I tangled our feet under the table and reached out to pull her right arm around my shoulders. She took the hint and pulled me in close. Fuck, her voice! She was telling me what song they were playing intermixed with telling me how beautiful I was and how glad she was we were there together. Then she nibbled on my earlobe and I quivered like a school girl being touched for the first time. "umm, you like that Bella?". All I could do was nod my head, I couldn't form words. Then she nuzzled the side of my neck, telling me how good I smelled. I was in Heaven.

We walked to the car hand-in-hand. On the drive back to my place, Remy was quiet. She seemed to be deep in thought. I was so concerned. Things had been going so well. I was confused. I tried softly to draw her out and she slowly looked at me without speaking before turning her eyes back to the road. She was tense, I could read it on her beautiful face. I thought I had messed up somehow. I pressed and she admitted she didn't want to screw us up by moving too fast and at that moment she felt like she had come on too strong treating me like I was just some girl in a bar not an important date. I told her I wasn't and we would go at her pace. Lord knows I jumped into sex early with Robert and that failed miserably. She smiled and some of the stress faded. I took her hand in mine and caressed her knuckles slowly. I watched the remaining tension drain from her features.

At my door, it all happened in slow motion. Remy ran her fingers through my hair and raised a lock to her lips and smiled. The look in her eyes, intense and focused solely on me, started my blood rushing through my veins. I was nervous and breathless, I almost pulled away. "Your skin is so soft, Bella" slipped from her lips as she traced a finger slowly, almost reverently, along the curve of my neck. My skin felt warm like it was glowing beneath the tip of her finger. That finger kept moving to my face, caressing delicately from my eyebrow to my chin. She smoothed the hair back behind my ear. I was immobile, trying so hard not to tremble as her hand slowly moved to the back of my neck, thumb gently brushing my earlobe, "so very soft". Then she was gently, tentatively urging me forward. Her lips brushed mine slowly, softly. Her eyes never leaving mine. I started to back away not wanting to push for more, but she reeled me back in. Softly and oh so perfectly. We kissed again, her lips moving against mine. No tongue. No teeth. But it was great. It was beautiful. So much passed between us. I don't possess the words to describe it. She held me close, our foreheads together, her breath warm and wet on my lips as she said "goodnight, Bella, sweet dreams".

I will Remy. Tonight I will dream of you! Sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**30 Days - Allison Cameron's Journal – The Dream**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews of my story. Your kindness and feedback spurred me on to write the dream that Allison had after that last kiss. So, if the story was my first ever attempt at writing, this is a huge leap to write some sexy stuff. Give it a read and let me know, I hope you enjoy! [key: The dream is regular text and real-time Allison's comments are in italics]**

**Day 31**

Thursday, August 11 - Princeton, NJ

_6:15 AM. Had to write this one down. Hoped I would dream of Remy and holy shit did I. Dream Allison had one helluva night!_

I felt a gentle touch on my left kneecap. It stroked the skin slowly moving to the inside of my knee. My eyes popped open and there she was like a goddess materializing out of thin air wearing a teal blue baby-doll nightie with her hair in a loose ponytail. She was gorgeous.

Neither one of us spoke as she crawled up my body. Her right hand continuing a slow torturous path over my see-through chocolate brown and bronze teddy. It was darker over my breasts leaving just enough to the imagination.

_[My dream mind is obviously way more sexy than my waking mind, as I don't own that teddy in real life. I'm wearing a White Sox t-shirt and cotton panties. But I digress.]_

When her hand reached its target, she gave my right breast a gentle squeeze, then circled my hardening nipple with just the tip of her index finger. I took in a deep shuttering breath and my eyes fluttered closed. My dream self couldn't believe this was happening. When I opened my eyes there was that perfect Remy smirk. The one that's full of mischief and pure sex appeal. I was already dripping wet and she had just begun to play. My personal musician!

As she hovered over me with her arms braced on either side of my head, her right knee was wreaking havoc on my lower body. She was rubbing it up and down my center stopping periodically to press firmly and drive shudders through my body. It was delicious. Neither awake nor asleep had I ever felt such bliss.

Deciding to let me stew in my own juices, her knee stopped it's assault and she straddled my hips resting her beautiful weight on my upper thighs. When her hands came free, she instantly moved each to a breast and began rhythmically kneading them to the beat of my own heart. Her finger tips brushed my erect nipples then rolled and pinched them until I murmured "please". A gentle smile graced Remy's beautiful face at my breathless moan and her lips found my left breast through my teddy. She kissed it gently then moved to the other kissing her way between them.

As she rose back up to a sitting position my eyes were wide in anticipation of her next move. I was afraid and thrilled. She ran her soft skilled hands under my top moving up with her palms then flexing her fingers and tracing her nails feather soft back down toward my panties. I was mesmerized by her hands moving deliberately under my top. Again those delicate, strong hands reached my breasts, this time skin on skin. Her finger tips skimmed the lower half of both globes without straying to the nipple. "Please" slipped again from dream Allison's lips. But she didn't touch me. Her hands traced the planes of my stomach and sides back to the hem of my top. Ever so slowly she pushed it up exposing my heated skin to the cool night air.

Her lips were moving up my body following the path of her hands. At the completion of her journey my heaving chest waited. It felt like forever and then she was there bending to kiss my right nipple. Those amazing blue-gray eyes were unwaveringly fixed on mine as I struggled to keep them open. She moved her head to lay a butterfly kiss on my left nipple. "Remy, please" escaped on another ragged exhale. It was sheer torture, dream me wanted her to take me WITHOUT further foreplay.

_[Good Lord, my dream self would have been robbed had that happened. I'm still panting in anticipation as I continue writing. Needless to say my plain white cotton panties are soaked.]_

The sensation assault on my breasts lasted what felt like an eternity. Remy was in no hurry at all. She moved slowly, exploring every millimeter of my skin and pebbled nipples with broad flat strokes and tiny sensuous nips.

Then the descent started. It was torturously slow. Closed mouth kiss. Open mouth kiss. Lick. Nip. Repeat! From the bottoms of my breasts to the waistband of my chocolate brown panties with a stop at my belly button for a dip and a swirl. I couldn't breathe through my nose any longer, my breaths were coming in uneven pants and gasps.

In mere seconds, my panties were gone. Her miraculous tongue and those luscious lips and teeth were exploring the area below my belly button to my pubic bone. She raised her head to look me in the eye then closed her eyes and dipped her nose close to my center and inhaled deeply. There was desire like I'd never witnessed before when her eyes opened to find mine again.

She took me with her mouth gently. Her tongue caressing my clit and teasing my folds. I could feel the pulsating throughout my entire being.

When she sucked my clit into her mouth, she latched on with such singleminded focus I thought I would pass out before she stopped. My body arched and trembled. I had one hand wrapped in my own hair and the other clutching my pillow like a life preserver. I was thrashing. Remy slipped her arms up and around my hips and thighs applying pressure to my lower abdomen to hold me in place. And, she continued sucking and rhythmically flicking until I screamed out in pleasure "Remy".

_[Son of a Bitch my alarm went off. I laid there sad and exhausted. I reached down to check and yep the orgasm had been real, if only Remy had been too. Will the real Remy measure up to dream Remy? Something tells me she will be oh so much better.]_

_[Shower and work. Maybe I'll even get me another mind blowing kiss today.]_

_[More tonight]_


End file.
